A conveyance apparatus where a conveyance member moves relative to a base has been used in a step of measuring characteristics of electronic parts, a step of packaging electronic parts or the like.
For example, FIG. 9 is an explanatory view of a conveyance apparatus which is used for measuring characteristics of a multilayer ceramic capacitor. As shown in FIG. 9, a work W is stored in a storing portion 104 which is a through hole formed in a conveyance member 102. The conveyance member 102 is disposed on a base 101, rotates with respect to the base 101, and moves in a direction indicated by an arrow A. Along with this movement of the conveyance member 102, the work W is conveyed while being in contact with an upper surface (conveyance surface) of the base 101.
As a measuring part 106, a lower-side probe 161 is disposed at a predetermined position of the base 101, and the lower-side probe 161 is exposed to the conveyance surface. Above the conveyance member 102, an upper-side probe 160 having a roller shape is disposed at a position where the lower-side probe 161 opposedly faces the upper-side probe 160. When the work W passes between the upper-side probe 160 and the lower-side probe 161, outer electrodes Wa, Wb of the work W are brought into contact with the probes 160, 161 so that electric characteristics of the work W are measured by means of the probes 160, 161 (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-53936, for example).